Courage
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Shego confession her love for Kim, but will Kim except and what will happen when Kim hears Shego sing a song? How will this affect Kim and what will she do? Kigo and songfic!
1. Confession

Confession

It was a beautiful day in Middleton. The sun shun high and bright yet a cool autumn breeze whipped about.

A petite redhead was with her best friend, a black, fashion, feline, as some would say.

In there hands and arm were bags and boxes of cloths, shoes and jewelry they had bought that afternoon.

"Hey Mo? Think we should call it quits for today?"

"Girl were just getting started." Monique's eye then caught a pair of cerulean blue, three inch high heel shoes with a royal purple, like a combo of mulberry and lilac, stone on the top of both shoes, with turquoise linen wrapping the gem in a net bundle and formed a bow at the top. Monique squealed with joy.

"Girl we've got to have those shoes."

"Nothing doing Mo."

"What? But Kim…"

"Catch the price."

Monique turned to check the amount of money needed to buy the shoes. Her jaw dropped.

"Two-hundred and fifty!"

"Has to be high quality and the stones must be real."

"Oh yeah Kim. It's the stones. Look!"

Kim moved in closer as her eyes shot wide.

"It says its real tourmaline. No wonder it's so expensive, and it's a big chunk too."

"Awe! And I really wanted them too."

"Maybe next time Mo."

Monique then turned and left with Kim right beside her. As they walked on Kim spotted someone in the crowd.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Monique hold my stuff." Kim said as she through her things at Monique, not paying attention and just running up to the person she knew.

A raven haired woman was walking down the sidewalk like any other ordinary person. She wore a jade green see-threw blouse with a black tank top underneath, jet black bell bottoms with black three inch high heel shoes to match, and she had her hair up in a neat pony tail.

But what Kim recognized was the pale green skin and the noticeable black lips and claws.

Kim intercepted the woman and growled.

"Shego! What are you doing here? Out trying to cause more trouble? Or maybe stealing something again but this time trying to blend in?"

Shego looked away nervously.

"Actually no… I…"

"Then what? What no good are you up to now?"

"I was only out looking for…"

"Something to steal? Someone to help you in your next theft? Or maybe now you're taking hostages."

"No I…"

"Then what would a highly wanted criminal be walking about the streets in brood daylight?"

"God damn it princess, I was looking for you!"

"Oh, you never learn your lesson do you?" Kim said as she got down in her attack ready crouch but Shego just stood there.

Kim was a bit taken aback about this. Here she was, Shego before her, ready to fight thinking Shego sought her out to finally finish there game, but Shego was not trying to defend herself.

"What are you waiting for? You going to ready yourself or not?"

"I didn't come to fight princess." Shego spoke in nearly a whisper her head tilted to the side as she looked down. A darker shade of green seemed to be crossing her face.

'Is Shego blushing? But what about?' Kim wondered.

"I came to see… If we could…"

Kim was a bit perplexed.

Kim got out of her stance and stared at Shego yet still kept her guard up, just in case.

"What do you want Shego?"

"Well, you see… I was sorta hoping you and I could, uh… Hang out this weekend and…"

"Wow, wow, wow! You're a criminal! And not to mention you work for a crazed mad man."

"I quit."

"You wha…?"

"I quit Drakken. I also cleaned up me name. Took a while but I did it. I'm no longer wanted."

"And you did all this because?"

"I wanted to spend time with you Kimmie…"

Kim's eyes bugged wide.

"You mean to tell me you gave up your life of crime, to spend time with me?"

"More like be with you." Shego mumbled

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I wanted to be able to spend time with you."

"Why?"

It was Shego's turned to have her eyes widen.

She had never really though of what to say if Kim asked her such a question.

"Well…cause…I…like…you…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I…like, you…"

"You like me? Friend wise, right?"

"No, I…" She just didn't know how to say it.

"Then what Shego? Just spill!"

Well, sometimes the direct approach never fails. Sometimes.

"I'm… In love with you…" Shego muttered.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I said… I'm in love with you…" Shego mumbled.

"Shego you'll need to speak up I can't…"

"I said I'm in love with you!" Shego yelled a bit too loud.

People that were walking by now stopped and stared with there mouths open.

"Wha-what?" Kim asked in utter astonishment.

Shego lowered her head and looked down. Her eyes only briefly glimpsed at Kim every on and then seemed to be filled with fear. Something Kim had never seem before in her.

"You heard me…" she whispered.

"But… Did I hear you correctly?"

"Damn it princess, yes!"

"What's going on over here?" Monique asks stumbling over with both her and Kim's bunch of bags and boxes.

Shego looked away.

"Shego just…"

"Wow, wow! You mean the green skinned chick with the fire spitting hands?"

"Yes Mo."

"But I thought she was a criminal."

"She said she cleared her name."

"And the blue skinned, mad, freaky dude?"

"She quit him."

"And why exactly? She was rich and could do what ever she wanted! Not that I'm saying that was a good thing but still!"

Shego squeezed her hands into fists.

"She said she did it cause of me."

"But why Kim?"

"Well Mo, cause…"

"I love you! There, I said it! I'll say it to the whole god damn world princess! I LOVE THE GREAT KIM POSSIBLE! And I'm not ashamed about it!"

Kim was frozen with utter shock and Monique, well, she dropped all the boxes and bags on the ground as her mouth hung open wide like a dog. Only without the tongue hanging out.

"Say wha?"

"Yeah, I said the same thing Mo."

Shego was breathing slightly heavy from all the stress.

Kim sighed.

"Look, Shego, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play or what scheme you have set up for me, but it won't work."

Shego's eyes then fill with terror as she took a step back slowly shaking her head side to side.

"But… It's the truth."

Kim sighed.

"Shego, I'm not…"

"Forget it princess!" Shego yelled whirling around and bolting down the street with her head down.

Kim was wounding what was wrong with her, but then water hit her cheeks. It wasn't raining and if so, totally in then wrong direction.

Kim placed her pointer and middle finger on the water and tasted it. Her eyes widened when she tasted salt.

'Shego was crying. Could she have been telling the truth' Kim wondered.

"Great job kid!" A woman yelled at her.

"Huh?" Kim was confused.

"She had the courage to confront you and announce her love, even to the world and what did you do!?" another woman yelled.

"You stepped on the wonderful cookie she made just for you!" A woman dressed in a magenta colored cotton dress, white streaming the top with black four inch high heel shoes, a milk chocolate tone of lipstick, long brunet hair pulled up into a pony tail, and a magenta colored velvet-lined purse featuring hundreds of Swarovski crystals to match her dress, but without the crystals. She has tan skinned with deep sea green eyes and long eyelashes and spoke in a beautiful female voice.

"And who are you?" Monique asked.

"The names Clary sweetie, and your friend there must be the rudest female I've every seen!"

"What did I do?" Kim asked as if she really didn't know what she did wrong, and she really didn't.

"You broke that poor woman's heart."

"Do you even know who that was? For all I know she could have been setting a trap for me or-"

"That wasn't the case here young lady!" Clary said firmly with a bit of anger.

"How would you know?" Monique asked.

"Let's just say I have my ways and what your friend there did was down right heart breaking to that young woman."

"I-I had no-"

"Idea? You had no idea she was serous. Well she was."

Clary looked Kim over and saw she seemed to be grieving what she had just done, but in silence. Clary felt bad.

'Shego was right?' she thought.

"Tell you what sweetie."

Kim looked up at Clary and she say Kim had hope shining in her eyes, but Clary was sure Kim was unaware of that.

'She must like she without fully realizing it. Hopefully this will help.' Clary prayed.

"Shego is going to the old abandon toy factory."

"The one that's five stories high?" Monique asked.

"The one that's been abandoned with five years?" Kim asked.

"That's the one." Clary assured them.

"But why would Shego go there?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Beats me." Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should go there tonight at nine once all the starts are out."

"Why wait that long?"

"If you don't want to see Shego, then just don't go, but if you do, then do as I said."

Kim sighed as new determination burned in her eyes.

Kim then gathered up her bags and boxes and turned to Clary.

"I'm Kim Possible by the way. And thank you Clary."

"Any time sweetie. Now go. Hurry and get ready."

And with that Kim turned and left as Clary's mouth curled into a wide and proud smirk.


	2. Wings

A/N: Meew everyone!! X3 This story hasn't died so no worries. I've just been EXTREMLY busy with all sorts of other shit that life's been throwing at me so… I'm trying here people. But none of my stories have died. I'm not that cruel! So, without firth ado let's continue. And sorry for the shortness. I just figured where I stopped would be great to make you all start thinking again! X3

Wings

It was eight-thirty-two at night.

"I should probably get going." Kim whispered to herself.

Kim was dressed in a black silk dress that went down to her knees, black thick three inch high shoes, two red bracelets on her right wrist, and long diamond earrings.

Earlier that Afternoon

Kim and Monique were getting ready to leave when, "Hey, Kim!"

Kim and Monique both stopped and turned to face Clary.

"You should dress nice too. It'll be a really great surprise."

"But, it's nothing like a date."

"I know. But just dress up. You should wear that long black dress."

"What? Why?"

"Just please? And if Shego asks why you're dressed you… Just say Wings asked you to."

"Do you know Shego?" Kim asked.

"I guess you could say that. I've been there for her since birth, I was with her when the comet struck, I watch over her in her hero years, and I was by her side as a villain. But now she needs someone else. I've done all I can. Now I must leave and before I do another must take my place."

"And you're wanting me to?" Kim asked in shock.

"Oh no dear. I'm not asking that. I'm just telling you how I've known Shego. The people I know will find someone new soon. But my time is nearly up and I'll be leaving her soon. But before I go I at least want to bring her some sort of happiness. I haven't really been able to make her happy. And you just might be able to help me with that Miss. Possible."

"So let me get this straight, I'm just a tool for you to use to make Shego happy!?" Kim yelled in anger.

"Oh good heavens no child. I am asking you to do this because you own Shego it at the very least. And I'm certain my offer will be far better then what Miss. Volcano will come up with later on."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear. Just promise me you'll fully hear Shego out before judging her. Just because she was a thief and a villain doesn't make her a liar to that low of level. Shego would never stoop so low. Shego's to arrogant and stubborn. No where near as her younger brother Mego but no where near as smart as him either."

Kim gave a slight giggle.

"Now you promise me here Kim. You wont jump to conclusions?"

"Yah. I promise."

"Okay." Clary went to leave when she turned back around. "Oh, and please don't piss her off?"

"It's not always my fault!" Kim shot back defensively.

"Well then tell her if little Miss. Volcano decides to erupt, just let her know the winds wont be far behind to snuff out the flames. You let her know that."

"I will."

"Okay, thanks. You tell her that and I guarantee you she'll be like an obedient pup. Still very playful but listens to it's master."

"Shego? Obedient? Yah, get real." Kim brushed off.

"Okay, will just have to see for your self. Please tell Shego that she'll always have her Wings to guide her if she ever needs." and with the Clary was gone.

Present

"I wonder what Clary meant by when she said Wings?" Kim asked herself not expecting an answer.

She glanced at her alarm clock. It now read eight-forty-two.

"I guess it's time. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into." and with that Kim was out the house, in her car and off towards downtown Middleton to the old abandon toy factory.

8:56 Evening

Kim pulled up to the abandon factory. She got out of her car and examined the rundown building.

"Why would Shego come here?" Kim wondered when she then started hearing what sounded like a piano being played.

"That must be Shego." Kim took off inside the built. She climbed three flights of stairs to the fourth floor.

Looking around she could only see toy instruments scattered everywhere.

The music seemed to be coming from the back.

Kim crept as well as she could and only while the piano was playing to mask her steps.

Finally Kim came to a door that was open a crack. She peered inside and saw the most beautiful red wood piano. It seemed to be a Steinway 1872, stained beautifully, in great condition piano.

Kim was in awe. She looked to the side and found Shego sitting in a chair that match with the piano.

A pained look on her face as she reached out to stroke the keys. She finally, after a few moments began playing.

The beginning was soft and gentle. Then Shego began singing.

"**Take all my vicious words**

**And turn them into something good"**

Kim wondered what she meant but listened intently.

"**Take all my preconceptions**

**And let the truth be understood**

**Take all my prized possessions**

**Leave only what I need"**

'What could she want?' Kim mused.

"**Take all my pieces of doubt**

**And let me be what's underneath"**

Kim was enchanted by not only Shego playing of the sooth and soft music but her oh so ginger voice that sounded like a true angel.

Kim had to suppress a sigh from escaping so to not give away her position. She continued listening.

"**Courage is**

**When you're afraid**

**But you keep on moving**

**Anyway**

**Courage is**

**When you're in pain**

**But you keep on living**

**Anyway"**

Kim noticed that last part Shego sang her face saddened and she swore she saw a tear fall.

"**We all have excuses why**

**Living in fear**

**Sometimes in us dies**

**Like a bird with broken wings**

**It's not how high he flies**

**But the song he sang"**

Kim was captured by her words and her voice she couldn't move. All she could do was stand there watching and listening. But if she could, without getting a plasma ball to the face, she run right up to Shego and give her a big hug.

"**Courage is **

**When you're afraid**

**But you keep on moving**

**Anyway**

**Courage is**

**When you're in pain**

**But you keep on living**

**Anyway**

**Keep on living **

**Anyway"**

**Shego went into the short chorus as more tears fell from her eyes. This time Kim did notice but she left Shego to continue the song.**

"**It's not how many times**

**You're been knocked down**

**It's how many times**

**You get back up"**

**Kim swore she saw from where she was standing a fire blazing in Shego emerald eyes. A green fire that could never be put out. **

"**Courage is**

**When you've lost your way**

**But you find your strength **

**Anyway**

**Courage is**

**When you're afraid**

**Courage is**

**When it all seems gray**

**Courage is**

**When you make a change**

**And you keep on living**

**Anyway**

**You keep on moving**

**Anyway**

**You keep on giving **

**Anyway"**

**Kim was enchanted but the green ex-thief's voice. But then Shego's next words and last line of the song struck Kim to the core.**

"**You keep on loving**

**Anyway"**

Shego held the last key for a moment longer then pulled her hands away as they blanketed her face as she couldn't hold back the tears.

Kim heart felt so torn.

'I…I did that to her…' Kim told herself.

Then without any thinking Kim stepped into the room alerting Shego she wasn't alone.

Shego shot up from the chair hands blazing with her plasma and anger clearly fused with her face.

Kim froze and brought her hands up in a surrender manner.

But Shego didn't back down.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Shego demanded in a snarl.

Honestly Kim really didn't know.

"I'm here to see you." she told Shego.

"Ha! So you can just throw pieces of my heart you shattered at me in my face!? No thank! I'll pass!' Shego growled stepping towards Kim.

"I wouldn't try harming me Shego. I was sent by someone you know."

"Ha! No one knows I'm here. I've been out of contact with the world for five years. I doubt anyone knows I'm even still alive. But nice try though." Shego took a few from steps towards Kim.

Kim backed up fear on her face.

"I was sent by Clary."

"Who? Never heard of them. Now, where should I begin?" Shego wondered as a wicked smile crept onto her lips.

Kim backed up until she was up against the wall.

'Damn! I should have known that woman didn't know Shego. Now I'm going to… Wait!'

Kim's frightful expression was totally switch with a confident and know-it-all look as a smirk curled her lips. Kim released a slight chuckle.

Shego stopped in her track and stared at Kim perplexed. "What so funny princess?" Shego demanded but still kept her hands ablaze. She was now only six feet from Kim.

"She was right. You are Miss. Volcano aren't you?"

Shego's eyes bolted wide as her mouth dropped and her fire immediately died.

'Got her!'

"Where… Where did you hear that from?" Shego this time asked in a stunned out way.

"Just this woman I ran into. She told me where you'd be and to dress-up in this. Now let me think. She told me her name was Clary but she told me to tell you something different. Now what was it. Oh, yes. She said "If little Miss. Volcano decides to erupt, just let her know the winds wont be far behind to snuff out the flames." And the woman told me to tell you she's Wings."

Kim cocky attitude completely vanished when she had to run to Shego's side and catch her from hitting the floor.

"Shego!? Shego, are you alright!?"

"You sure she called herself Wings. You're not fucking with my head are you?"

"Shego it's the truth. I met her right after you left today. Who is she? She said she's known you since your birth. And she's been with you through literally everything. Who is she?"

Shego stood back you and gazed into Kim's frosty forest eyes.

"She's my guardian angel."


	3. Truth

A/N: I actually finished this like three-four days ago. But you all may want to be EXTRA patient with me now for like…a few month. I tore a muscle in my right hand to the point I can't even hold a cup anymore. *cries* I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to check it out. The only reason I sure it's torn is cause my mother said it might be. And she knows the human bodies muscles. She's a Massage Therapist, so I know I can take her word. I will still "try" to type up more of all the stories, but there will be longer waits. -_- Sorry… I have no idea how I torn my muscle either… *sweat drop* But it seems I did. So… Here's the next chap. And I'll get to all the stories to the best of my abilities 'now'!

Truth

Kim tried to suppress a loud gasp but didn't seem to work.

"She's your what?"

Shego turned to Kim with calmness. "She's my guardian angel."

Kim looked at Shego like she'd grown three extra heads.

"You know. Angel scent to watch over you from heaven."

"Yah. I know what a guardian angel is but, never though… Well…"

"That I'd have one" Shego finished.

"No, just…"

"Just what Pumpkin?" Shego asked in a sharply.

"Never thought that'd be real. I mean I believe in heaven, hell, and angels. But for an angel to guard over a human all there li…" Kim trailed off remember.

Shego catching Kim hesitation caused a worried and somewhat frighten expression with a ping of fear to claim her face.

"What is it Princess?"

"Clary… Or Wings ask me to deliver a message to you. One, I don't like you'll like."

Shego fearing the worst but kept her outside expression stable raised a brow giving Kim a look to 'go on' look.

"Wings told me to tell you goodbye." Kim told her slightly turning away feeling sorry.

"Tsk!" was all Shego said as she turned away.

"That's all you can say?" Kim some what yelled. "She's leaving Shego. And she's not coming back."

"She's said that before. She'll be back. Like always to scold me for things I did."

"She said, her time way up."

Shego flinched.

"What, did that mean?"

There was a moment of silence until Shego broke the quite and uneasy moment.

"What else did she say?" Shego spoke in a soft tone, almost sad.

"That her time was up and she needed to leave. That someone new will take her place. She said that you'll always have her wings to guide you if you ever need them."

Shego turned her back fully to Kim, knowing it wasn't feathered wings, Wings meant. Kim could faintly see Shego's back raising and falling a bit to quickly. Then came a soft sob.

"Why?" Shego finally cried out. "Why is she leaving me?"

Kim took a cautious step closer to the ex-thief. "I don't know. That's all she told me."

Shego continued to try and cry in silence but failing.

Kim finally moved over to her and embraced her. Shego stiffened for a moment then relaxed and leaned into Kim. Kim rubbed her hand against Shego back.

"She was like a mother to me." Shego said all of a sudden.

Kim stopped her motion for a moment then continued.

"What happened to your real mom?"

Shego was silent for a moment then spoke. "She died."

Kim didn't ask Shego anything else and just hugged her tighter continuing to rub her back as Shego's cries filled the room.

A few moments passed with nothing but the sound of Shego's cries finally Kim broke and painful silence.

"I'm sorry."

Shego sniffed and turned to the redhead.

Kim just couldn't look her in the eyes, not right away.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Shego looked away not wanting to speak.

Kim was twenty-four now. A grown woman. She finished college with her degree and now worked in a bakery. Actually she was second in command of the store. She didn't do much crime fighting anymore seeing as how all the villains now a day just weren't into it anymore of just became to old.

Kim and Ron went from couple to friends. It just didn't seem to work out and honestly, Kim was glad. For some reason she didn't feel attractive towards him.

Come to think of it, she really didn't feel attractive towards any guy now. And for a while Kim couldn't understand why until so went through her high school stuff and found the mug shot of Shego.

Seeing her picture sent shivers up her spine. Not a disturbing shivers, but one she should just couldn't explain.

As time went on she started wondering where the green thief had vanished off to. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. After three and a half years Kim couldn't take it anymore and went searching for the fire-thrower but came up short. It was like she had vanished from the face of the earth.

Over more time Kim grew to feel something inside her change for the thief. Something that went pass respect, fondness, or even a friendly bond. It was stronger, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. But it frightened her and she tried to push it aside.

Finally after another two years she couldn't deny it any longer. She felt something. Something deep for the raven haired beauty.

Kim no longer denied it but still didn't fully embrace it. Another year passed and right at the end of spring beginning of summer she reappears.

Kim at first thought it was her eyes but then she caught was her exotic skin. Kim knew of no other with skin that beautiful or that mystifying.

But when she confronted Shego she didn't know she gave up her life of crime and went legit. Even Shego herself telling her was slightly doubtful. The Shego Kim knew was a liar and a thief. So she assumed it was one of her tricks. But she never expected it to be true.

Shego loved her. She even shouted it for the world to hear. Shego, ex-thief and fire-thrower loved her, the Great hero Kim Possible. At first Kim thought it was to good to be true and through if back in the green hued woman's face. But know she can tell that was a horrible mistake. Shego really cared about her. It was no lie. And she cared about Shego. But now the question was, will she openly except Shego's love? Or will she still try and push her away, afraid?

Shego wrapped her arms around the redhead and buried her face into her neck.

Kim looked around and saw a bed in the corner of the room.

'Does she live here?' Kim wondered.

Kim motioned for them to the bed and sat them down. Shego just continued crying a bit long then regained her composure.

Shego finally decided to speak. "My birth mother was murdered along with my father. Not to long after the comet struck and gave us these powers. Hego saw it as God giving us the power to punish people like the ones that killed out parents. I just say it as more punishment."

"Why?" Kim urged her on, rubbing her back again to comfort her.

"Look at me Princess! I have green skin, claws for nails and can shot fire from my hands. All which happened when I was just starting high school. Do you have any idea what I went though?" Shego spat in a raised voice.

Kim never though of that before. She sighed and muttered, "No. I don't. But it wasn't easy going though my high school life as a crime fighter."

"That I can relate to."

Kim was shock to hear that from Shego. She was a crime fighter before, that she knew. But still while in high school and to top it off she had her appearance and powers. She was most likely labeled as a freak.

"When my parents died I felt alone. My mother was the only one I looked up to. The night she died I was visited by and woman. She told me not to be afraid. She gave me comfort where my brothers couldn't. In the end she started living with us and taking care of use. That lasted only a month when the comet struck us. Wings, was what she asked us to call her cared for us. She was always by my side when I needed her or when she knew I'd need her." Shego smiled at the happy memories that reminded her of her old life.

"Then we went into the hero gig and school and life was just cruel. I found out I was a lesbian freshman year and the girl I liked seemed to like me. But in the end it was just a cruel sick joke and I never loved again. Through it all Wings was with me. But then…" Shego's eyes hardened.

"Hego had to try and but into my life when I was in college. I grew fed up with him and everyone else and I pondered leaving. Then we had a mission. Some crazed man had twenty hostages and was going to blow them and the main water tower up if he didn't get what he wanted. I… I tried to stop him. I really did but…" Shego lowered her head and looked away.

"After then I left Team Go and my old life beside and became a villain, but with morals. I chose the sidekick life cause it was easier. Dr. D in listed me first. And he paid good. Then…" Shego shifted her gaze to Kim. "I met you."

Shego grabbed one of Kim hands and held it in hers.

"At first you annoyed me and I wanted you get rid of you. You were the most annoying person I had ever met beside my brother. Always spunky, always pepped up. Always the goodie-goodie hero. But as time went I grew fond of you. A respect grew and I admired your strengths, for no one else had ever match me before. And every time we met you just seemed to get better and better. Our matches soon became like a dance to me." Shego paused for a moment then continued.

"But before I knew it I'd grow attracted to you. The pet names at first were to irk you and throw you off. But then it became more. The where like special nick names I gave you and I started using them more often. But then…" Shego's eyes became sad and lonely.

"After I found out you and the buffoon were together, I just couldn't take it. I left for a while but Drakken made be come back. I tried harder then ever to flirt with you. To get you to see how I felt but you never seem interested. After Warmonga and Warhawk tried to take over the world I couldn't take it any more. The buffoon earned his keep. Ron Stoppable earned you. The night to proves it." Shego said the last bit with hurt as and turned away.

Kim couldn't help it. She hugged Shego tight to comfort her sadness.

"I left for the last five years till word finally reaches me you and the sidekick were over. I was so thrilled I rushes back but never could summon up the courage to confront you."

"And I just through it back at you." Kim told her pain wrenched at her heart.

Shego turned away but Kim grabbed her face and turned her back towards her then used her other hand and cupped Shego face. Tilting it so she could look into those fiery emerald eyes that snared her in there trap from day one.

Then without word Kim slowly began to lean into to Shego.

The green ex-thief saw her coming and stiffened as Kim stopped and hovered over her lips, just barely brushing up against them as her hot breath seemed to make her melt.

"You still want me?" Kim asked in bit a whisper.

Shego's voice was caught in her throat until she managed to give a faint and weak, "Yes."

That sealed it. Kim captured Shego's lips as the green ex-thief couldn't suppress a few moans a pleasure from escaping.

Kim kissed her with three years of missing passion and desire that suddenly came flooding back.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist as the redhead intertwined her fingers in Shego's raven locks, arms around her neck.

There kiss went into a heated and passionate rhythm.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

At the same time a figure stood before the abandon factory smiling.

"Times up" the figure whispered as it exploded into a beam of sky blue light shooting into the sky and beyond.

Something in the light shot up into the air and hovered before the window to the room Kim and Shego were in.

"Shego?" The being called out in a soft, sweet, and warming voice.

Shego felt the warmth from the light and stopped the kiss looking over to where she was being called.

There in the light a pair of golden eyes stared at her, like peering into her very soul.

"Shego?" the sun-warming, sweet, and loving voice called out again.

Shego timidly walked over to the being in the light.

A horrified and pain look claimed the ex-thief's soft face.

"No…" Shego whispered as tears fell from her eyes.


	4. Meld

A/N: Hey everyone. Invader Johnny bets a thousand bucks that the mystery person at the end it is Shego's mom. Who else thinks that? Weather he thinks it's Shego's mom calling her now or that it will be Shego's mom who will become her new guardian angel. You will have to read on and find out. Sorry for the long amount of time I like, died. *sweat drop* I got caught up in school and life events. Deeply sorry everyone. However, here is an update! :D Three Ku's penguinlord0029!! You are a great beta!! X3

Meld

Shego's tears fell freely as the golden-eyed being in the sky blue beam of light stared straight at Shego.

"Shego…?" Kim called her timidly.

"No…!" Shego voice raised the slightest as she took a step closer to the window.

"No, no!" Shego yelled running to the window.

Kim bolted after her and grabbed her just before she jumped out the window at the floating being.

"No! No, no! No, don't go!" Shego yelled at the being in the light, struggling in Kim's grip to get free, crying a river.

"Shego," the being calls her name.

Shego froze, staring at the being as it smiled.

"Behave Shego." The being was thirty feet from the window and within a second, it was at the ledge.

It raised a white glowing hand and on Kim's forehead. Kim began to emanate a cerulean blue light for but a moment till it faded.

"Shego, your new guardian will become closer to you then I had even been. You new guardian will love you far greater then I even loved you. You both will live a long, blissful and happy life."

"No… Please… Don't… Don't leave me?"

"I must go Shego. I love you my little Volcano. Take care of her Kim."

"I will."

"Goodbye Shego. You will always be like daughter to me. I just wish I could have done more for you. Nevertheless, your new guardian will. Your new guardian will do so much more for you then I even could.

"But you did do more! You did more for me then anyone ever did in my life! Please, Wings, do not leave me!? I'll never accept anyone else but you!"

"You say then my little one. But just wait to see who your new guardian is. You will you change your mind.

Mulberry sparkles started to fall over Wings.

"They're calling me. I must good now Shego."

"Wings… Why do you have to go? Don't you love me anymore…?"

Wings place a while glowing hand on Shego cheek and whipped away her tears.

"Of course I do. But my time is up. Remember I died long again and was sent to earth to watch over you until your true guardian was ready to take my place. Well your true guardian is ready meaning I must go."

Wings began to float up into the light blue light as Shego gripped her retreated hand and caressed as.

"I Love you Wings. I'll never forget you."

"I love you do Shego dear. I will be watching over you. Stay safe. Keep her in line Kim." and with that, Wings vanished into the blue light of heaven.

Kim was still hold Shego but her hold loosened to around her waist.

Shego lowered her head and cried.

Kim tightened her hold and hugged Shego from the back pressing herself up against the pale ex-thief to be more comforting.

"Shego,"

"She's gone… She left me… And thins time, she's not coming to look for me…"

Shego whirled around and embraced Kim burring her face in the nook of her neck crying her heart out.

Kim held Shego tightly and motioned for them over to the bed.

Once they sat down Kim began to stock Shego raven mane.

"There, there Shego. It will be all right. Wings said you'd get a new guardian that would be more to you."

"Wings was like a mom to me Kimmie! No one can replace a mother!"

"That's true, but your new guardian might just be as good as Wings was."

"I doubt it! I will never accept a new guardian! Wings was my only one!"

Kim leaned in and rested her chin on top of Shego's head. A look of sadness was evidence she felt sorrow for the ex-thief. But her eyes also held something else. For but a moment they flashed golden rimmed with sky blue.

'Why do I feel like this? It feel like I need to exile her pain and heartache. But there is no way I can do so. She will never forget Wings. But still, why do I have they urge to throw her on my back and jump out the window and take off like…like I had wings? Why am I feeling like this?' Kim mused.

"Kimmie… I have lost Wing. Please… Please don't you leave me too?" Shego begged.

Kim's eyes softened as she tightened her hold on the pale green woman.

Kim leaned into Shego ear as she pressed her cheek against green flesh and whispered, "Ill never leave you Shego. You have become something important to me. And I am not going anywhere till I discover and fully understand what that something is. I will remain by your side Shego. I'll never leave you, not ever."

Shego turned up and looked her Princesses softened, loving eyes with her wounded, and pain watering eyes.

"I love you Kimmie…"

Kim was taken aback but quickly gathered everything together. She smiled warmly at the ravened haired beauty.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Shego."

Shego broke into a small smile.

"Kiss me…?" she asked in a whimper.

Kim broke into a wide smile.

"I'd be happy to."

Kim cupped Shego chin with her right hand leaned up and forward into a kissing kiss.

Shego realized right there and then that because of Wings dispatcher she knew she would always feel like she lost her mother all over again. But as long as she had her Princess with her, she could over come anything.


	5. SORRY PLEASE UNDERSTAND!

WHOA WHOA! Just what a minute! This is not what you think.

First off I still and will always love KiGo. They were my first yuri pairing I fell in love with. However due to major lack of inspiration as well as when I will explain in a moment as my second reasoning, I am **TEMPORARILY** canceling this story. What this mean is that I will NOT fully give up on it. In due time I desire to return to it, but for now have no sure feels. So I will no longer be trying to work on it for now until I regain my mojo for it.

Reasoning number two, I've got over this story a multitude of time when trying to work on it but in all honestly I hate how it and the others turned out. Nothing was planned. It was all spur of the moment, making it sloppy and rather rushed. Not to mention my grammar and writing back then was… DX Ugh! I feel sick just re-reading some chapters there so bad.

A lot of you may think to feel other wise, but trust me when I say I've gotten better. And in saying that brings to to my third and final reasoning. I plan on rewriting this as well as all my other KiGo's when the time comes.

To prove too you what I mean here's a random section from the story I've pulled out.

Past:

"Great job kid!" A woman yelled at her.

"Huh?" Kim was confused.

"She had the courage to confront you and announce her love, even to the world and what did you do!?" another woman yelled.

"You stepped on the wonderful cookie she made just for you!" A woman dressed in a magenta colored cotton dress, white streaming the top with black four inch high heel shoes, a milk chocolate tone of lipstick, long brunet hair pulled up into a pony tail, and a magenta colored velvet-lined purse featuring hundreds of Swarovski crystals to match her dress, but without the crystals. She has tan skinned with deep sea green eyes and long eyelashes and spoke in a beautiful female voice.

"And who are you?" Monique asked.

"The names Clary sweetie, and your friend there must be the rudest female I've every seen!"

"What did I do?" Kim asked as if she really didn't know what she did wrong, and she really didn't.

"You broke that poor woman's heart."

**Present:**

"Way to go," came the snide remark.

Puzzled and rather offended despite her already growing self loathness, Kim glared to the side. A rich, mocha face, sporting it's own glare speared daggers of utmost distaste into the eyes of teen heroin.

"Now a day confessions are not easy, especially for those of the GLBTQ society. Yet she did, and rather passionately too." Deep sea-green eyes narrowed darkly, "But you're to narrow minded too see that. All you see it what others want you too see, not what you want."

"And just who the heck are you?" Monique stepped to her friends defense, standing beside her glowering down this woman who dared butt into there personally affairs.

The woman was rather tall, a bit over Monique height. A long, maroon colored, spaghetti strap dress clung elegantly to her well defined curves. Black heels presented a sexy feel to her slim legs. Small black purse hung loosely from her shoulders her hands made themselves comfortable against her hips. Tan, glossy lips turned up adding to her disproving scowl as strands of long brunette hair looped over her vision. The rest of the hair remained pulled back into a ponytail.

"Clary's the name, and your friend needs to learn some manners." the woman named Clary humphed.

"What did I do?" Kim inquired. Confused as to the woman's, Clary's purpose on getting involved in her issue with Shego. As far as the teen could tell Clary had absolutely no business getting into anything relating herself and the plasma-wielding villainous.

This though only caused Kim's olive green eyes to darken. Clary trust has no right at all too interfere.

"Not only did you humiliate her but to completely broke her heart. And you call yourself a hero." Clary scoffed.

**xXxXx**

I am however getting rid of Demon and Angles, Fire and Ice, Warm Heartless, A Dragon's Wrath and Rainbow Rabbits because they're just way to god awful! x( I may choose to some day rewrite them, but that idea is currently none exciting.

I am terrible sorry too you all. I know I absolutely loath it when authors do this to stories I love and have been waiting for, but I now understand why and have a whole new range or understanding and respect for them. You will too one day when you're in this predicament. Again I'm sorry and how you stay turned to my other works.


End file.
